custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Cave Tubbie
Main = The Cave Tubbie (a.k.a Claw Tubbie in the game files) is a secondary character of the Slendytubbies series and one of its antagonists. According to notes that can be found in the Cave, the Cave Tubbie was an experiment subject along with friends of him, who are the Yeti Tubbie and the Arrow Tubbie. One day, one of the trio turned into a monster, one ran away and the one who had written the notes presumably got killed. Considering his disfigured appearance, he could have been the one who got sick before turning into a monster and so, be the one nicknamed "53". Physical Appearance He is a big, rather muscular and disfigured, brown teletubbie covered in blood. His mouth is extended, his right eye is white and his left eye is larger with a glowing white pupil. The flesh of his left hand is exposed, and his antenna is cruciform. In Slendytubbies III, his left ear is slightly out of place, and he is noticeably less bloody. Personality Very few is known about the Cave Tubbie, and since he is currently an infected, he doesn't seems to have any personality. If he is the one from the trio who wrote the notes, then he appeared to have concern and attachment towards his friends, being saddened by the bad healthy situation of one, and the disappearance of the other. Appearance ''Slendytubbies 2D He appears as the sole threat of the Cave and one of the threats in the Training Maze. He slowly follows the player. When the player is close to him, he will scream and speed up until the player gets far away enough. He also emits a heavy breathing. In both locations, he has the same speed as the player, requiring the use of the walls to escape him. Slendytubbies III Cave Tubbie reappears in Slendytubbies III as one of the different threats, in both Campaign and Multiplayer. Campaign He is one of the two possible threats of Chapter 2 - The Journey, if the player chooses the Cave. He will introduce himself in a chase sequence, where he'll stop once The Guardian reaches a door that will close before him. He'll then start to patrol in the cave, killing the player if he spots it and approaches it, until the player finds the way to the exit, where another chase sequence will occur. After this sequence, he is not seen or mentioned again. However, he can be mentioned by Laa-Laa, but it's depending on the player's choices. Multiplayer In Collect and Versus, he appears as the sole threat of the Cave. Like other monsters, he will approach the closest custard to the player and patrol around it, until he spots the player, either by seeing it or by being too close to the latter. When the player is spotted, he will scream and chase the player until all nearby players are far away enough or dead. He serves as a big threat due to his fast attacks as well as the dead-ends that are located in the map, which may lead the player to a certain death. Survival For more infos, see Survival He appears as the boss at the tenth wave of his respective map. Sandbox For more infos, see Sandbox He can appear as an enemy, an ally or a playable character. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies 2D Teletubby Cave.png|In ''Slendytubbies 2D. Sprites Claw Tubbie Sprite 1.png Claw Tubbie Sprite 2.png claw tubbie sprites.png Claw Tubbie Sprite 3.png Claw Tubbie Sprite 4.png ''Slendytubbies III Teaser Teaser Cave.png Campaign Chapter 2 cave.png|''Chapter 2 - The Journey. Friends4ever.png|Drawing were him, Yeti Tubbie and Arrow Tubbie appear. Multiplayer Derp.png|Versus Mode. tex_0019_0out.png|In Multiplayer Sandbox Mug-Cave.png Others 2wgrcp3.png Render Cave tubbie.png ZeoWorks Smiley cave.png|Cave |-| Audio = Gameplay Screams/ Spotting Sounds Idle Theme Chase Theme (Chapter 2) & Boss Battle (Survival) |-| Trivia = Slendytubbies 2D * He is often mistaken for being Po, because of the blood covering his body. ** Dipsy Chainsaw had the same issue in Slendytubbies II. ** This has been fixed in Slendytubbies III. * He and Spider Po both are as fast as the player, without counting the enemies in Training Maze. Slendytubbies III * He is mostly disfigured on the left side of his body. His left eye hanging out, left arm being mangled up, and even his left ear is out of place when looking closely. * He is ones of the four characters to not have more than one mutation, the others being: Laa-Laa, the Arrow Tubbie and the Yeti Tubbie. * Him and his friends are bigger than the main four teletubbies on their first and only mutation, meaning they were probably originally bigger than them. * He seems to have strange eyes in the trio drawing where he appears. * He shares his attack speed with the Arrow Tubbie, Crawler Tubbie, Spider Po, Shadow Tubbie, The Announcer, The Imposter and the New Borns Duo. ** Just like The Announcer, he takes a longer time to hit again. This is notably seen on Sandbox Mode. ** His attack animation in Survival and Sandbox is different, due to his attack animation being used for his special attack. * He and Lake Dipsy are the only enemies to have their own special ability. Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teletubbies Category:Antagonists Category:Infected